1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training and rehabilitation device. More specifically, it relates to a simulation throwing device designed to rehabilitate and train throwing arms of individuals.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are several important variables that contribute to developing a proper ball-throwing technique. Among the most important factors for developing a proper throw are proper body mechanics and learned muscle routines. In order to develop proper body mechanics and muscle routines, players and coaches often develop drills designed to mimic—and sometimes exaggerate—specific aspects of a throw. Various training aids are often employed to assist players in performing the ball-throwing drills.
One particular drill that has become very popular in baseball is known as the “towel drill.”While several variations of the “towel drill” exist, the most common version involves a player performing a throwing motion while gripping a towel in the throwing hand. A target is orientated a specific distance away from the player. The player performs the throwing motion with the intention of striking the target with the towel. This drill is said to generally achieve two purposes: developing and improving proper throwing extension and helping with overall control through head-body-arm alignment.
However, using a towel to simulate a throwing motion has several major drawbacks. First, using a towel fails to provide realistic throwing mechanics. Developing proper muscle memory requires consistency and adherence to the proper form. Practicing ball-throwing technique while gripping a towel does not allow a player to maintain proper ball throwing grip throughout the motion. This is particularly important for baseball pitches, where slight changes in a grip can lead to large variations in how the ball leaves the pitcher's hand. Moreover, a towel does not have the weighted feel of a baseball, which may result to undesirable outcome because using incorrect weight when developing muscle memory may lead to incorrect throwing speed and off-timed throws. Using a towel may prevent the player from achieving proper velocity and acceleration through an entire throw—and instead of improving the throwing technique, may deteriorate the skill of the player. Finally, the towel drill does not allow the player to simultaneously practice the full motion of a throw and gripping techniques, both of which are essential.
Several training devices aimed at improving pitching and throwing technique are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,197, issued Jun. 7, 2011 to Kenneth A. Roudybush discloses a device that provides the user with an audible feedback in response to the user's throwing motion, where the feedback varies based on the amount of centripetal acceleration exerted by the circular rotation of the user's arm. This device has several fundamental flaws. First, the feedback mechanism is housed within a rigid housing suspended from the ball by a flexible rope allowing the housing to swing around as the user moves his arm in circular motion. This makes the device unfit for replicating a towel drill because the solid housing would strike the target, which may send a shock trough the rope causing an injury to the user's arm. Moreover, when the throw is performed incorrectly, the feedback mechanism may strike the user inflicting bodily injury. Also, when bystanders are present in a close vicinity to the user, they are also in a danger of being struck by the housing of the feedback mechanism and suffering an injury. Furthermore, the weight of the feedback mechanism alters the feel of a throw, therefore diminishing the simulations of a normal throwing technique.
Another example of a throwing training device is disclosed in U.S. Pub. App. No. 2007/0105663, published May 10, 2007 to Steven Lee Farnsworth and Kenneth A. Roudybush. This device suffers from similar flows as the '197 patent. While potentially effective in stretching out a thrower's arm, both devices fail to provide a complete training and rehabilitation device that mimics proper throwing techniques. Arm rotation of a throw is rarely limited solely to rotation in a large circular motion. Players, especially those in the sport of baseball, throw the ball using their entire body—a technique which the devices currently known in the art cannot properly simulate. Finally, the ball throwing training devices known in the art do not facilitate proper ball gripping techniques and do not allow the user to quickly transition the training device to adjust to different grips—in fact, they may actually impede proper gripping technique.
U.S. Pub. App. No. 2007/0155544, to Darryl B. Killion and U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,414 to David McKay describe a throwing device that includes a baseball attached to a band. The '968 device utilizes an elastic band and adjustable finger strap. The '414 device utilizes a substantially non-elastic band with an adjustable wrist strap. In either case, the goal of these devices is for a user to physically throw a ball, which then returns to the user upon release. The result is that a user may imitate a throwing form without having to retrieve the ball after every throw. These device, however, require a modified throwing form that can prove harmful to the thrower. For example, a player using such device must throw the ball around his body. This results in a motion that requires the arm to start perpendicular to the body and rotate across the body. The resulting motion allows the ball to circle around and return to the user, but forces the player to use a throw that is against proper throwing mechanics. This flaw is especially pertinent for baseball players because the proper throwing technique is essential in this sport. Additionally, these devices lack a feedback mechanism capable of indicating a proper throw has been achieved. Finally, none of the training devices currently known in the art are capable of provide an adjustable gripping position, such that the user may move the rope attachment location to allow access to different portions of the ball.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that can be utilized for both rehabilitation and training. Such a device must be able to accurately simulate the technique necessary for a proper throw. In addition, there exists a need for a device that is adaptable to quickly transitioning between different grips and styles of throwing. Finally, there exists a need for a device that provides feedback to encourage proper throwing technique. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.